


A Punch Owed

by reinadefuego



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Typical English always taking first and asking forgiveness later.Written for Writing Prompts for Days — 87. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"
Kudos: 8





	A Punch Owed

"Smells good." He reached across with his fork and speared the remaining tenderloin on Luke's plate, lifting it and taking a bite. The chicken tore easily, marinated with sumac, lemon and garlic, and grilled to perfection. "Not bad either."

Hobbs looked up from his phone at the last second, unable to do anything but watch as Deckard pilfered his food. Typical English, he thought, always taking first and asking forgiveness later. "I was gonna eat that, Shaw."

Deckard cocked his head to the side and smiled. Luke'd left it sitting on his plate for more than five minutes — had Hobbs really expected him not to nick it? "Were you?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a shame."

"It is." Luke slid back from the table and stretched his arms, cracking his neck and knuckles. With nothing left to eat, it appeared his lunch break was over. "Be a real shame too if something happened to that Defender of yours."

"You know," Deckard stood and rested his fists on the table, "I was just thinking I owed that big mouth of yours a solid punch."

If Shaw wanted a fight, he was about to get one. "Because I used it to kiss your sister?"

"I told you to stay away from her." Hatts hadn't mentioned that, or anything else. She'd taken off in the evening with her drink, looking somewhat somber.

"I can't help it if the ladies like me. Besides, Hattie and I were sealing a promise."

"Is that what you call it?"


End file.
